


【鼬佐】情难却

by gurenchengsan412



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurenchengsan412/pseuds/gurenchengsan412
Summary: /请认真观看预警，一旦雷到概不负责，不喜勿入/人物ooc/三观不正 私设超多 侮辱性语言很多 凌辱 有多个路人x佐成分 并没有本垒/催乳剂 春药 有佐助流奶情节 没有原理/只是爽文 HE 没有任何道理和剧情 剧情死 考据慎 都是怎么写爽怎么来 观看时请不要带上脑子/作者真的不是佐黑，真的不是佐黑，真的不是佐黑！呜呜呜佐助挚爱（大哭/可能有恶心的描写（虫子警告）不喜欢或感到不适请不要观看，尽快关掉！！/现代paro 21岁黑道头头鼬x16岁优等生佐助 未成年性行为有/最近佐助被一群社会青年缠上了/去他妈的死小孩，收起你对小佐那肮脏的嫉妒，给爷死
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	【鼬佐】情难却

“佐助，你喝醉了。”鼬无奈地看着拽住自己衣袖撒娇的小孩，“你还是未成年人，以后就算是为了哥哥也不能喝酒。”

佐助不以为然地扬起毛茸茸的脑袋，两颊还有些粉扑扑的，冲着鼬笑了笑说：“因为我好开心。”

“因为......哥哥超厉害！”

鼬看着可爱的弟弟，轻轻一笑，伸手点上佐助的额头。

“啊疼......”佐助放开了鼬的衣袖去摸自己被点了的额头，就像小时候那样。

鼬哑然失笑，佐助醉酒后竟然意外地有些可爱的返童行为，刚刚粘着自己撒娇什么的，现在又是捂着额头笑。借着昏黄的灯光，兄弟两个脸上都沾染了梦幻的光晕。鼬一个恍惚想起以往的时光。

现在已经很晚了。今天是鼬的21岁生日，也是通过大选成为新任黑帮老大的日子。佐助实在为鼬感到高兴，软磨硬泡也要鼬带自己去参加晚会。鼬答应了，并在晚会上稍微允许佐助喝了一点自己酒杯里的酒，现在想想其实不应该的。佐助还是孩子，酒量也不行，在族人怂恿下喝酒辣得面红耳赤还要继续喝，被鼬夺下。

鼬的车就停在路边。佐助突然神秘地对鼬说：“哥哥，你过来一点，我有个东西给你。”

“嗯？”

鼬微微伏下身，和佐助四目相对。

佐助捧着鼬的脸，闭上眼睛慢慢的靠近。鼬睁着眼，可以看见佐助的睫毛微微颤动。

佐助突然睁开眼偷瞄了一眼鼬，随后红着脸小声说：“你先闭上眼！我刚刚没说吗？”

“没说哦。”鼬无辜地眨了眨眼。佐助说：“那，你现在闭上眼就好了。”

少年软软糯糯又有些清冷的声音有种无形的魅惑，青涩而纯净。

“闭上了哦。”鼬这么说着，感觉额头上落下了一个羽毛似的吻，痒痒的。就像花瓣点水一般在水面上泛起淡淡的涟漪。

“不要睁眼，哥哥。还有别的......”鼬听见佐助急促地说着。佐助的目标本是鼬的嘴唇，却在一瞬间的害羞中错开了地点。他偷瞄到鼬没有睁开眼睛，于是壮着胆子去亲鼬的嘴唇。

心底一个小小的愿望终于冒出头来，鼬回拥住佐助，这是佐助没有想到的，本想就只蜻蜓点水一般像玩笑一样过去的，只是那样就已经......  
很满足了吗？

很显然佐助已经无法清楚地用大脑去思考了，哥哥来势凶猛，他有些害羞，小舌被挑弄着软软地附和随从。鼬侵入佐助的口腔，舔了舔他的上颚，佐助被刺激地一颤，搂紧了鼬。

这样可以吗？

佐助晕晕乎乎地被鼬带着走，他觉得浑身像被火烧，带着醉意，他努力地跟上鼬的节奏，发出小猫似的奶音。

兄弟两个吻地入情，他们就像融入了寂静的夜一般无声地传递着自己的心情。

“哥哥会觉得我恶心吗？”坐上车，佐助坐立不安地系上安全带，酒醒了一大半，双手紧紧拽着自己的衣服，忐忑不安地观察着鼬的神色，“喜欢...自己的亲哥哥......？”

佐助怕自己的心跳太过于大声而被窥视到，急忙打开车上的收音机。但他手忙脚乱的动作早就揭示了一切。鼬怎么会不懂呢？早在很久以前，他就明白了自己对佐助的心意绝对不止于兄弟而已。但现在明显有点过早，他暗示着佐助，当佐助投来怯意的眼光时只需要去肯定他就足够了。  
“怎么会。”鼬自顾自地踩上油门，脸上尽是温柔之情，“我和你一样。”

不是那种普通的喜欢。

“佐助，不要自我怀疑，你的一切我都接受。”

他们还有很长的时间去确认自己的心意。鼬觉得不必做得这么快。佐助需要的只是一个暗示。

“刚刚那个......要是被别人看到了呢？怎么办？”

“你害怕吗？”

“不，并不......”佐助缩了缩脖子，目光闪烁，“只是怕连累哥哥而已。”

“不会。”

车上放着一首舒缓的歌，就如同鼬的心情一般愉悦。

“我们是一体的，不存在谁拖累谁这种说法。”

你是我的唯一。

“一同面对就足够了。”

-

放学了。佐助默默无言地走出校门，今天哥哥打电话过来说今晚空。

他想念哥哥做的饭了。佐助默默在心里盘算着，睡觉前要问鼬要一个晚安吻。想到这里他有些害羞也很开心，因为哥哥自从那天晚上起虽然拒绝过佐助一些过于逾越过底线的事情，但是没有拒绝过这样的小要求。

佐助是不信鼬就不想碰他的，但是仅仅是现在的状态他就已经很满足了，也许哥哥是有一些其他的顾忌，虽然佐助满不在乎，但是他觉得自己有责任去帮鼬承担一些事情。

在一个离学校已经有一段距离的偏僻小路上，一群比佐助要高出一个头的社会青年不知从何处像蛆一样爬了出来，拦住了佐助的去路。

佐助有些不耐烦地抬头，看清那些不良的脸后神色一滞，随后不留痕迹地摆出厌恶的姿态，就像他们真的是乳白肮脏的蛆一般扭动着柔软恶心的身体一般将佐助团团围住。

“你们还来找我做什么？”佐助紧锁眉头，不好的记忆像蚂蚁一样在大脑皮层爬着咬着，他不动声色地往后面退了一步，与那些不良拉开了一些距离。看上去像为之后摆脱不必要的麻烦而做准备。

哥哥还在家里等着我。想到这里，佐助复杂的神色里透露出一丝温柔，侧着身子只想赶紧离开。

“猜猜看我手里的是什么，照片洗出来了噢。”一个孩子晃了晃手里的一叠小卡片。一只无形的手牵制住了佐助像要逃走的脚步。

“这样就可以了吧。”另一个露出了一个猥琐的笑容。佐助感觉胃里一阵翻腾。

“快给他看看自己的样子！哈哈哈哈！”其中一个甚至吹了声下流的口哨。佐助觉得太阳穴的血管在凸凸地跳着。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，看那个宇智波的模样，真好笑啊。”一个孩子首先跳起来。佐助瞪大了双眼。

“淫荡至极呢，小佐助~？”另一个不怀好意的恶心声音响了起来。

面对比佐助高出很多的几个辍学当社会青年的坏孩子的嘲讽和羞辱，那几张照片，佐助只觉得脑袋嗡的一下，全身的血液都涌到了拳头上，他紧紧握住露出青筋的拳头，书包在一瞬间被丢到了旁边的草丛里。

佐助以迅雷不及掩耳之势抡起拳头对着其中一张笑到狰狞的脸就打了上去、那个孩子懵了一下，像是没有料想到有把柄在他们手上的那个佐助竟然还敢对他们出手，痛觉顺着被打到的鼻梁一点一点蔓延着，鼻梁可能已经断掉了。那个孩子头晕眼花，感觉鼻腔涌出一股热流，他用手颤巍巍地往脸上抹了一把。佐助没有放过他，小兽般的眼珠恶狠狠地盯着那个孩子的眼睛，那个孩子被盯得发怵，还没来得及反应过来就被佐助飞来一脚踢到小腹上被踹倒，狠狠地摔到了地上，接连挨了好几下拳头，他只被揍得眼冒金星。

周边的混混都被吓了一跳，呆愣在原地，竟无一人上前阻止，被揍的孩子隐隐约约间看到自己手上的鲜红，蒙圈地喊了一句：“我操，宇智波打人了！都见血了！打人了！”

边上的不良如梦初醒，上去帮衬。佐助呼呼地喘着气，腾出手去劈开同时伸过来的手，但终究寡不敌众，在力量的悬殊下被佐助压在身下的不良一只手钳住了咽喉，上面一只手一把抓住了佐助的头发粗暴地往上提，佐助痛苦地仰起脖颈，抠挖着掐着自己脖子的那只手。

即便从哥哥那里学习过一些打架的本领，一挑一在同龄人间也能赢得有点花头，但佐助再怎么说也还只是个16岁的少年，平时遵纪守法，成绩也不差，即使家里是混黑的，却稀里糊涂也是个优等生。面对大孩子，还是一群，微薄的反抗显得有些螳臂当车的意味。

佐助仰天被牵翻到地上，他挣扎着像要起身，蹬开了一只想要抓他脚踝的手，却落入了另一只手里，四肢很快就都被用力地牵制住了，佐助恼火极了，“你们究竟想要做什么！？”

“宇智波果然都很恶心，他跟那个宇智波鼬一样。”一个孩子补刀道。

“不准你说鼬！！！”

佐助几近是在咆哮，他挣扎着想要挥舞拳头，身子猛烈地起伏了几下，却被压制在身上的数只掐得他生疼的手更用力地按了下去，导致他的反抗看起来就像全身抽搐一样。他的眼神狠厉起来，目光闪烁着寒光，扫视着每一个不怀好意的视线。即使此刻他动弹不得。

“反应这么强烈？果然佐助你这家伙，和宇智波鼬有着见不得人的地下桃色关系吧。”周围都是一片带着笑意的嘘声，“真没想到那个宇智波鼬还有这种癖好呢。”

“真没想到小佐助也做援交这种事，不过小佐助长得白白嫩嫩的这么漂亮，也能理解。宇智波鼬一定很喜欢你，给了你很多钱吧？哈哈。长得那么相像，宇智波在床上叫着另一个宇智波，也真够好笑的。”一个声音耻笑道，“这种事要是被曝光的话会多有意思呢？”

佐助咬紧了牙关，额上渗出细细的冷汗。身体动不了不代表脑子动不了，他很快冷静下来分析着他们话语里透露出来的信息。

所以说他们并不知道佐助是鼬的弟弟。毕竟宇智波的名号是很大的，姓宇智波的自然都是亲戚，只是辈分乱而已。宇智波家是比较强大的黑道家族，为防止仇杀、家族内部矛盾等一系列负面的影响，于是对于族人的保密工作做得很严，旁人自是难以理清宇智波的关系。在佐助的记忆中父母的样貌模糊不清，记事开始唯一的亲人便是鼬。鼬和佐助的父母自他们小时候便因故离世，那时佐助不过四五岁，鼬也半大不大，只剩下兄弟两人相依为命。依靠着家族的补贴以及族人的关照鼬一点点把佐助拉扯大。等到佐助一点点长大，新秀天才鼬也是家族中有头有脸的人物了。照顾到弟弟想继续读书的想法，鼬为了保护佐助而经常为佐助寻找别的住所等等，谜一般的鼬的身世甚至不被族内人所悉知，很多人都只是认识强大起来的鼬，对他望而生却。而作为鼬唯一的软肋佐助自然是被保护得很好，即使顶着“宇智波”这个叫人听见了也要细细思量何事可做何事不可做的姓氏，16年来也相安无事。但佐助却一直都很不满鼬的做法。

此时此刻，佐助终于感受到了强大的哥哥身上那无形的“软肋”究竟是什么，也痛恨自己力量的弱小。他现在不是在想如何为自己开脱，而是在想如何不为哥哥添麻烦。

大概是因为佐助居无定所的原因吧，还有不知道什么时候被偷拍到的与鼬亲密的照片，竟被可笑地认为他在做援交，佐助不屑地冷笑了一声。

“走这条路，今天晚上也要去宇智波鼬那里吗？那太可惜啦，因为可能要迟到了哦？迟到的话他会不高兴吗？会扣你钱吗？”

佐助紧锁眉头，冲着那人啐了一口唾沫。

“如你所见，”手中捏着照片的不良将照片拿到佐助面前晃了晃，里面不仅有佐助和鼬以一个暧昧的姿势在一个僻静的角落里接吻，已是深夜，路灯隐隐照出两个人模糊的轮廓，佐助的脸模糊不清融入黑暗，但鼬的表情却很生动，他们忘我地仅仅搂着彼此；还有同样不知道什么时候被拍的他们之前将佐助诱骗到废弃仓库时佐助浑身被捆绑被两根狰狞大物塞满嘴满口白浊流着眼泪被摸头的照片，“你现在有着充足的把柄在我们身上，如果你不想被你的金主讨厌的话，如果你还想要自己的声誉的话，再或者你对宇智波鼬动心动到了在意起他的声誉的话，我想我们的要求，你应该不好拒绝吧？”

佐助近距离“欣赏”着自己的丑照，被气得又羞又恼，接吻的照片到底是怎么被拍到的？他最担心的事情还是发生了。他脑中出现一个又一个想法，如果鼬和自己接吻的照片流出去的话会对鼬产生多少负面影响？即使废弃仓库的事情是被强迫的，但如果鼬在不知情的情况下，看到说过喜欢自己的弟弟给两个陌生男人口交还露出那种表情又会怎么样？一定会被讨厌的，会是累赘。一种无力感首先从手上迸发出来，席卷全身。毕竟只是16岁的少年，心气再高又如何抵挡着步步逼近插中要害的压迫？

“......你们的目的是什么？”佐助努力让自己看起来并不害怕。他讨厌这种被控制的感觉。

“不为什么哦。”不良少年显然想得也没有佐助所想的那么多，“只是想欺负你而已，谁叫你一副心高气傲的鬼样呢？要怪就怪你抢了太多风头吧，哥哥们上次本想替举报你的弟弟们教教你怎么夹起尾巴做人，以为你也算是吃尽了苦头，没想到你那么不听话呢，如果是宇智波鼬的话，你是不是会什么都听他的呢？像条狗一样，哈哈哈......”

“不、准、你、说、鼬......！”佐助气得咬牙切齿，浑身发抖。为什么又要有意无意地扯到鼬？要知道他现在最不想想起的人就是鼬，他想起鼬温柔的嗓音，温暖的怀抱，更多的更多，他不愿意将这份心中的神圣沾染哪怕一点点污浊。

只是这么蠢这么单纯的理由吗？可恶......这帮像蛆一般令人作呕还能再丑恶到什么程度？明明并不相识的一伙人，还能施加恶意恶劣到什么程度？太过于优秀竟然也能够引祸上身，还是因为自己不够强吧？废弃仓库的阴影像冷水一样临头浇下，一股反胃的恶心感汹涌而来。

佐助恨这群人，他本想就一直将这群人的恶行隐瞒下去，但那些照片看得他想咬舌自尽。他甚至开始害怕见到哥哥了。

一定要想个办法把证据销毁掉......

“而且，长着这么好看的一张脸，也很受女孩们欢迎吧？”不良们似乎是认为现在的佐助对于他们已经不再具有攻击性了，便放开了佐助，佐助被压制得太久，突然力气落了空，浑身发软地躺在地上，校服上凌凌乱乱沾染灰尘，有几个肮脏的脚印留了下来，“哥几个也很不是滋味呢，给哥几个爽爽也不是不可以吧。”

佐助调起气力坐了起来，他的发丝有些许凌乱，对于身体上的打击，精神上的打击更加致命一些。佐助觉得身体轻飘飘的，眼神空洞。

“他长得可比很多女人都好看啊，我都想上他了。”

“你也太饥渴了，男人都想上。他怕不是投错了胎，男的我才下不去手，要是个女的......”

“他在宇智波鼬的床上是不是很浪啊？”

“我靠，你说得我好想看活春宫啊，你说他浪起来是不是比女人还骚？怪不得宇智波鼬那么喜欢他。”

“太贱了吧，你说怎么会有他这么贱的人，好歹还是个宇智波呢，就这么点心气？倒是在外人面前牛逼哄哄的？太恶心了。”

恶心的话你一言我一语的，佐助左耳进右耳出，他只觉得耳朵痒，因为听到的东西太恶心了，就像蟑螂在耳朵里爬一样。他不去理会那些人对他的评价，因为他知道他的抗议只会给恶心的人徒增乐趣罢了，他不是为别人取乐的工具。佐助黯下眼神，里面似乎有波光回转，他抓起草丛里的书包，用摩擦出血的手掌撑住地面要站起来，却因心神恍惚踉跄了一下，换得第二波取笑。

站定，佐助沉默地转过头就要走，却被抓住了手臂扯回去重新跌回了地上。

佐助受到一阵冲击，内里翻腾着的恶心一瞬间无法再被吞进肚子里，他觉得胃抽搐了一下，喉间一酸，他趴在地上哇的一声就吐了出来。

哥哥还在家里等着我啊。佐助第二次这样想着，可相隔不过十几分钟，心境却全然不同了。他颤抖着举起手撩起自己的鬓发以免被呕吐物弄脏。

“谁说你现在可以走的？”

佐助鼻间泛起酸意，他被呕吐物呛着了，剧烈地咳着嗽。

“怎么往回走了？不去宇智波鼬家了吗？”

佐助原地干呕着无法动弹，酸味的呕吐物被吐尽，他往地上吐着口水，透明的黏液从他的嘴里滴到地上拉出恶心的丝。他不合时宜地想起了废旧仓库的那场侵犯的闹剧。

“可能是他终于良心发现，发觉自己太恶心了？”

佐助的手死死扣着地面，指尖发白。

“放心哦，小佐助，我们不会做什么过分的事情的。”不良少年们爆出一阵嚣张的笑声，好像早就准备好的恶作剧即将降临一般。

佐助周身颤抖着。

他不怕，说到底他什么都不怕，被强暴或是受屈辱。

他就怕哥哥，他怕哥哥因为自己而难办，怕自己连累哥哥，怕哥哥厌恶自己。

佐助自幼牵着鼬的手长大，他看着哥哥，如沐二月的春风，浴三月的花海。哥哥是他的一切，他们流淌着相同的血液，他们更加默契，他们是彼此的唯一。

“我们只是为宇智波鼬送一份小礼物而已，顺便找点乐子。”

“说不定你自己还会很喜欢呢？”

佐助的眼猛然睁大。

-

“哥哥，是我。”

“今天学校有点事，就别等我了，我不去你那里了。”

-

佐助硬是一声不吭。

废弃仓库的采光不是很好，内里只有一盏亮得刺目的大灯。佐助站在冰冷的墙边，校服被粗暴地扯下扔到了一旁。作为内衬的黑衬衫被扯开，可怜巴巴地挂在佐助瘦弱的少年身躯上，却已经失去了它遮蔽的作用，主人的胸膛裸露出来，是一片与他色彩截然相反的雪白。

佐助胸前的两点茱萸红肿挺立，泛着亮色的水光，几根手指一起玩弄着它们，作俑者们低声说着不堪入耳的下流话，伴着身体上的刺激令佐助面红耳赤，缩着脖子难受地喘息着。

佐助紧闭着眼不去看丢人的画面，他打从心眼里因为被玩弄乳头而有所反应的身体而感到厌恶，他努力地做着深呼吸想要调整呼吸的节奏，希望自己的喘息听起来没有那么令人情动而招致更残忍的对待。即使这么做并没有很大的用处，但很有心理安慰的意思。

上一次来这里的时候被欺负得太过于仓促，佐助尽可能地把注意力放在周围的环境上，隐隐约约看见角落里闪出微弱的光源。

不良们不断地从一个看起来脏兮兮的小瓶子里用手指抠挖出乳白色的膏体然后抹在佐助的胸前，在乳晕处打着转，再去挑弄已经被玩得通红的乳头，用指头去按压，用两根手指捏住小幅度转动，捻着抹着，弄得佐助胸前一片湿滑。

被称作“好东西”的那个装在小瓶子里的白色软膏，一定是有什么特别作用的东西吧。但是光就目前来看还并不知道它到底有什么特别的功效。佐助半睁着眼，沽溜沽溜转着乌黑的眼球，脑袋混沌地想着。

抹在胸前火辣辣的，就像要烧起来了一样。佐助觉得浑身都烫得厉害，内脏好似要融化一般，他害怕这种感觉，但是他却没有拒绝和逃走的权利。于是佐助尽可能将自己仍然穿着薄薄的黑色衬衫的后背紧紧贴着背后冰凉的墙壁，凉意顺着背脊一直冲到脑中，舒服得佐助不禁哼哼出声，虽然不确定究竟是不是因为那股凉意。

“我忍不住了。”其中一个拽住佐助的手臂就把他与墙壁拉开出一段距离。佐助吃惊地回过神来，被迫往前走了两步，挺起的胸膛被送入一只大手中，一只乳头被狠狠地捏了一下，他痛叫出声，但在出口时变了一个调，叫他羞愤地握紧了并不能打上去的拳头。

几个不良因为这一声喘难耐地叹了口气，那个拽了佐助的人自己挤进了佐助与墙壁之前的空隙，拽下佐助的裤子开始揉捏起来。

佐助吃了一惊，挣扎着抗议，耳边却传来低沉的声音。

“不准乱动，不许反抗，否则就把照片发出去。”

这么一恐吓，佐助急促地喘息了几下，便也没了抵抗，眉头紧锁，眼里迸发出的怒火似要将整间仓库燃烧殆尽，但是没有人会去在意他毫无作用的威慑。

佐助感受到一个滑溜溜的滚烫硬物贴着他的臀缝上下动作着，他自然知道那是什么，他的心跳得飞快，怒火几乎要将他吞没，他感到大脑发昏，攥紧了衣袖。

从没有人敢这么对待过佐助，就连鼬都还没有与佐助做过什么太过火的事情。佐助不争气地掉下眼泪，他在想鼬，他宁可是鼬进入他的身体，想怎么做就怎么做，想做多久就做多久，就算会承受巨大的痛苦或者别的什么，他也一定一句怨言都没有，乖巧地像一只猫儿。可现实是他面临着可能被恶心的陌生人侵犯的事实。

一会儿过后，佐助对这群人的想法产生了改观，情况比他想象中的要好得多。

几根巨物一齐在佐助洁白光滑的身体上胡乱蹭着，留下透明的黏液，其中在佐助背后的那个则是掐起臀肉挤着自己的东西在臀缝间模仿着性交的动作快速摩擦，弄得佐助生疼。

只在体外寻取性刺激是因为嫌弃和恶心吧。佐助被迫吞咽着一根巨物，双手还被塞了东西要求进行抚摸，他对此嗤之以鼻，他打心眼看不起这群恶心的家伙，既然自己都觉得恶心，居然还要自己做着让自己恶心的事情，果然理解不了这群神经病的思想。

佐助青涩的性器突然被一只手粗暴地上下撸动。佐助浑身一震，闷哼一声就要软下腰去，扶了一把墙重又颤抖着站稳。

“叫啊，像你在宇智波鼬床上时叫的那样给哥哥们听听。”

“......梦里去听。”佐助甩去一道眼刀，却被甩了一巴掌，佐助不屑地往地上吐了口唾沫。

“我和鼬没有......呕......”

那些人不断地说着一些下流话，强迫佐助为他们提供快感，然后继续兴奋地吵吵嚷嚷。

佐助生涩而机械地进行着手上的动作，骨节分明的一双手本应好好地伏在作业本上写下一串串秀丽的字，现在却被迫要求做着淫邪之事。他恶心嘴里的东西，拒绝吞入却被一下顶到喉肉，他想吐出点什么好恶心恶心作恶的人，却只是酸着鼻子干呕着吮吸带着腥味的巨物。

佐助咬着嘴唇没有再开口说一句话，只是小声呜咽。

“他嘴里吃着我的东西的样子可真美啊，要是被别人知道的话，他们会不会也想来试一试呢？哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“到时候就让他们排着队来给你吃，怎么样？”

密闭的空间里没有新鲜空气，佐助被刺鼻的气味呛得不轻，站在那里摇摇欲坠几次膝盖一软要倒下去，却被一把捞住手臂狠狠往上一提，在莲藕似的手臂上留下巨力的红痕。

真是够了。

佐助跌坐在散着寒意的水泥地上，不管是胸前还是脸上，后背，还是手里，都沾上了陌生人的气味，他嫌恶地往地上吐着口水，仇视的目光死死盯着被伺候舒服了在扣皮带的不良少年们。

“今天就到这里吧，多谢小佐助的款待哦~”

一枚硬币被丢到佐助身边，佐助斜着眼看着他们。

“赏你的坐车钱，看哥哥们多善良。快点回家写作业吧！小心明天交不上被老师骂哦？”

佐助嫌恶地提上裤子，摸了一把脸，将那些东西抹到地上，随后穿好衬衫，将那些污浊遮掩住，精液黏黏糊糊地粘在衬衫上，恶心的感觉让佐助浑身打了一个寒颤。他披上外套，即使外面的气温不那么冷，还是仔仔细细地将拉链拉好了。

他踢了一脚硬币，侧着身子最后看了他们一眼，眼神里包含着愤怒与厌恶，狠狠地瞪了一眼，然后背起书包离开了。

“他还敢瞪我们。还是以前那个臭屁样。”

“我说我说，下次把他眼睛蒙上吧。”

-

佐助发了疯似地反复冲洗着自己的身体。

直到热水器里的都被用尽，他愣在原地，当头淋了好一会儿冷水，然后无力地关掉水龙头。

从刚刚回来的路上就没停过，他觉得自己的乳头可能被玩坏了，一点点摩擦都开始变得敏感，一直涨涨的，与宽松的衣料摩擦的时候有一种难以言喻的感觉，叫他很羞耻，一直到他擦干头发，打开台灯。

佐助忍无可忍地把干净的衬衫脱了下来，从衣柜里翻出一件紧身衣。

在穿上之前，佐助终究还是没有耐住好奇心，轻轻用指尖捻了捻胸前的两点。

“嗯......”放松下来的佐助从唇齿间轻轻泄露出一声绵长而甜蜜的喘息。

少年婉转的声音在空荡荡的房间里很是突兀，佐助被自己吓了一跳，他一愣，很快，脸上的绯红一直蔓延到了耳根。

是这个意思吗？让这种奇怪的部位变得敏感起来？

那两点依旧红肿着，佐助在思考要不要涂一点消肿药，但是在拉开抽屉发现忘记采购的时候放弃了。

佐助又气又恼，赶紧换好了衣服，这下不再有断断续续的摩擦传来了，紧实的布料包裹着身体，仍然很奇怪但是舒服了不少。

回来的路上买回来的快餐也已经有点凉了，但是还能凑合着吃。经过一番折腾，一直到八点佐助才吃上晚饭，他本来反胃，吃什么都犯恶心。但是佐助转念一想，要是不好好吃饭的话就会更没有力气，就更会被别人欺负，哥哥要是知道了也会不高兴的。

于是他秉着塞进去一点算一点的态度强忍着恶心感开始往嘴里塞。

吃着吃着，佐助觉得视线有些模糊，有热热的东西从脸上滑落下来流到饭盒里，先是一滴，然后不受控制地越流越多。他才意识到自己是在哭泣。  
胃里一阵翻腾，不好的预感袭来，佐助也只来得及用脚把垃圾桶勾了过来。刚刚好不容易吃进去的东西全部被吐出来了。

佐助无声地哭着，眼尾发红，泪水流了满脸。

洗完脸漱完口，处理完呕吐物之后佐助继续强迫自己吃了两口，不敢再吃下去了，以免再吐出来。收拾好之后佐助便把作业拿出来写了。

写完作业后已经是深夜了，中途鼬有打电话过来问晚饭吃了没。

听见鼬的声音，佐助忍住委屈，强忍着一一编造谎言来回答，他觉得自己面部的肌肉一定很扭曲，一边流着眼泪一边还抽着嘴角说着自己很好的话。

“嗯，好好写作业吧，早点睡。晚安，佐助。”

“哥哥晚安。”

佐助浑身疲惫地扑到了床上，蹬掉拖鞋，滚了两下钻进薄被下蜷缩了起来，把脸埋进了枕头里。

周围是一片寂静，耳边只有时钟滴滴答答，自己有力跳动的脉搏。佐助有些恨恨的，手臂被拽得生疼的地方烙下红痕，还有身上的其他地方也因粗暴的对待隐隐作痛。

“哥哥......”

佐助紧紧抓着被子，蜷地更紧了。

-

浑浑噩噩地过了一天，佐助也忍受了一天从胸口传来的奇怪触觉。他昨晚睡得并不好，断断续续醒了好几次，直接导致了第二天的黑眼圈。

一整天他都避免与别人接触，好在他平时也总是这幅高冷作态，也没有人看出他的异常。佐助尽力把注意力投射到老师所讲的内容上，也勉强过得去，虽然很好精力让人很疲惫，但是还好只剩下最后一堂课了。

这节课被用来考试，佐助暗想有点糟糕。

发挥不好不说，忍了一整天奇怪触感的他也面临着崩溃的危险。卷子被前面的同学传下来了，他伸出颤抖的指尖去拿，尽可能让自己动作的幅度越小越好。

可是衣料还是有意无意地摩擦着不可言喻的地方，触感被放大着，佐助努力装作没有任何异常的样子，这对于他来说并不难，但要忽略掉这种感受确实不可能的。

答题开始了，佐助尽力把注意力放在面前的题目上，他一边和题目作着斗争，一边还要和自己的身体斗智斗勇，不到半小时便满头大汗了。

佐助气恼地在心里把作俑者骂了一遍又一遍，然后破罐子破摔地将身体蹭到桌子的边缘小幅度地摩擦着。

接受的感觉比抗拒要好得多。佐助难耐地闭上了眼睛，手中紧紧地握着答题用的中性笔。通过刻意的摩擦，那感觉就像微小的电流通过全身。待到佐助再睁开眼，原本冰冷的目光有些闪烁。

好像有什么热热的东西流出来了......沉溺在摩擦乳头的快感中的佐助猛然惊醒，脸红地像熟透的番茄。

那是什么？那是什么？佐助晕乎乎地想，恐惧反而更深程度地占据了他的内心，他忍住要哭出来的感觉，往卷子上写了一个刚演算出来的答案。

即便是这样，佐助也仍然停不下自慰性的动作，安静的教室里自己的心跳显得如此的明显，尽管知道别人并不会听到或者注意到，但他还是心虚地四处偷瞄着，一滴汗顺着他的耳根滑落进脖颈，细小的感觉也让他微微一颤。

其他的同学都在聚精会神地做卷子，佐助混在里面显得鬼鬼祟祟，心里涌出一种不可言喻的背德感，他一面恐惧着被发现的后果，一面又觉得好刺激。这种感觉前所未有，特别是他从中体味到的无名快意，一并折磨着佐助的羞耻心。

佐助觉得自己的紧身衣已经被从乳头流出来的东西打湿了一点，但是那里还在因为自己的动作而不断流出热热的液体。佐助害怕地像要停下来，却又停不下来，又是一阵猛烈的感觉，那里涌出了大量的温热液体。佐助不得不去思考那究竟是什么，他想到了奶，但他又不是女的，怎么可能会有那种东西呢？

彻底写不下去了啊......

下课铃适时地响起，老师宣布收卷，明天早上继续考。佐助不可置信地发现自己刚好掐着死线做完了，也算是完成了学校的最后一项任务了吧。  
放学后佐助不敢有一点犹豫，麻溜地收拾好了东西就跑进了厕所的隔间并反锁，拉下校服的拉链，发现里面的衣服果然已经湿了一大片，凉飕飕地覆盖在胸前。

佐助闻到一股浓郁的奶香，心中的不安感更加沉重。他从下面撩起自己的衣服直至胸上部，乳头暴露在了空气当中，充血挺立着，佐助挺起胸膛好让自己更好地检查自己的身体，他看见自己那里水光泛滥，亮晶晶的，他像昨天那样伸出手去捻了捻，一股比昨晚更加要命的快感窜上了头脑，他紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇将嘴边的呻吟咽回了肚子，因为他听见有人进来了。

放学后厕所的人比一般的时候还要多一点，待的时间也要久一点，佐助在心里暗叫失策。

他低头去看，一道乳白色的液体因为重力的缘故顺着乳尖流了下去，顺着洁白的肌肤流淌了一小段距离。佐助只觉得头脑发昏，面对这样的现实有些站不住。

这就是他们的目的吗？佐助泄愤似地蹂躏着自己的前胸想要把那些本不属于他的东西抹干净，却被巨大的快感冲进头脑叫他仰起头不住地颤抖，接着是手上沾上了乳液，佐助愤怒的双眸在厕所隔间里框着自己挺立的下身，这叫他怎么走得出校门？

“咦？你有闻到什么香味吗？好像是奶......”

佐助的身子一僵，但是伸进裤子里的手里的动作还是无法停下，借着手上原本“奶”的润滑，没几下就有感觉了。佐助低着头，咬紧了唇，他的脸红得都能滴出水来。

“你好重口啊，厕所里除了屎尿还有啥，你以为所有人都和你一样变态到有躲到厕所偷偷喝奶的想法吗？”

外面的声音渐渐远去。眼前一道白光闪过，佐助粗喘了几下，磨磨蹭蹭地将伸进宽松的校裤里的手抽出。他整理好衣服，将隔间的门打开了一道小缝。确认无人后感觉打开了水龙头将手中的浊液清洗干净。

佐助顺便用冷水洗了一把脸。哪怕使用了物理降温的方法他也仍然无法平复激动的心情。他看着镜子里脸颊微红的自己，憋住了一拳打上去的冲动。

佐助现在对那群人的怨恨与害怕程度已经达到了一个新的层次。

偏偏冤家路窄，佐助出校门没多远就远远地看见了那几个人在十字路口等他的身影。他往前走的脚步一滞，恐惧容不得他顾忌别的什么，他转过身快步往回走，假装镇定迈了两步杂乱无章的步伐，然后飞奔起来。

“哟，那个是小佐助吗？终于来啦，恭候多时了呢~”

“跑什么呀？”

佐助面前突然闪过两个人的身影挡住了去路。

佐助意识到自己是被前后夹击了，他往后退了几步，然后回头看了一眼，停下了脚步，不管是前面还是后面的人，都不怀好意地靠近过来，佐助在中间进也不是退也不是。

“今天继续跟哥哥们走一趟吧。”

-

佐助被蒙上了眼。几个人把他推到了墙角，男人们的低语声再次在佐助耳边响起。

“真的流出来了......太色情了吧......”

佐助呜咽着反抗，他扭动着身子想要离开那几双上下其手在他身上乱摸的手，却往往是逃开了这边却将自己送进了那边，怎么做都不是。

“太淫荡了小佐助，平时一副高高在上的样子，小奶子却被哥哥们弄得一直在流奶哦？”

“不......不要再揉了......嗯.......”佐助觉得自己的身体要被玩坏了，身体上的刺激加上语言上的羞辱，眼睛被蒙上后身体上的各种触感也被放大了几千倍，更何况他刚刚射过一次，身体敏感地不行。

“一弄就流出来了噢，有这么爽吗？嗯？”一只手用力地捏了一下佐助的乳头，佐助被惊地浑身一震，喉间发出细小的呻吟，面对男人们言语的羞辱无地自容地想要逃离。

“流出来了......它弄了我一手！”一个人用手在佐助胸前用力地大力地摸着揉着，刺激地佐助猛地挺起胸膛，他咬着唇只是发出难耐而急促的喘息。  
刚刚在学校厕所里自己流奶的景象又回到了佐助的脑子里，即便被蒙住了眼睛，那场面也能闪到佐助眼前。令他即便被蒙住了眼也能清楚地想象出自己身体此刻的淫荡，这令平时清高而孤傲的佐助羞愤到了极点，又无能为力，只能被肆意的玩弄。

有人将嘴凑到了佐助的胸前用力吮吸，还用舌尖戳刺着挑弄。一瞬间被湿热柔软包围的乳头的感觉一下达到了最高境界，佐助尖叫着摇头：“嗯啊......不要吸那里！嗯......”

佐助的身子摇摇欲坠，因为前不久射过的缘故腿一直软绵绵的，他站不稳。他被成年人互相推搡着，一会儿靠在这个人的身上，一会儿又被另一个人抱走，无不例外的是他们揉着佐助的屁股，滚烫的巨物都隔着裤子在佐助的臀缝间乱蹭。

“唔嗯......快、给我停下来.......”

一切都超出控制了，如果说昨天佐助还能强忍着不叫出来的话，今天的身体变得更加敏感而更加无法忍耐。即使是自控力一直都很好的佐助也难以支招去承担。好不容易软下的性器又颤巍巍地挺立了起来，换来自然是更兴奋的羞辱和更粗暴的对待。

“不行了，嗯......要受不了了......”

生理性的泪水打湿了蒙着眼睛的黑色丝带。不知为何，粗暴的动作掀起的痛觉浪潮叫佐助觉得特别的爽。有人把沾了佐助自己奶的手指塞进了佐助的嘴里搅动着，品尝着带着浓郁奶香的液体，乳头被恶趣味地大力揉搓着，挤着流出更多液体，然后被舔光。痛感夹杂着快感带来的巨大冲击激得佐助猛地扬起脖子，性器颤抖着射出一股精液，他强忍着巨大的快感将嘴唇咬出了血以咽回丢脸的呻吟。佐助这下彻底站不起来了，膝盖一软就要跪下去，浑身软得像液体一样。

很多只手一同去捞他，但佐助一天来也没吃多少东西，本来就有些体虚再加上射了两回，实在是没有体力去维持站立的姿态。

“嗯......你们......不要一起，一个一个来。”面对着周围步步逼近的挺立，佐助疲惫地去扒抓在他身上的手，皱着眉头妥协了，无力地说，“爽够了，就放我回去。”

佐助坐在一只大箱子上，眼睛上蒙着的布被取下了。这下他看清楚了，昨天角落里微弱的另一光源是什么。一台破旧的笔记本电脑，佐助大脑混沌地想着，也许照片的原件就藏在那里。

佐助委下身躯，顺从而机械地为陌生人口交，双眼无神。被服侍的人难耐地一把抓住佐助的头发在他嘴里进行着抽插，佐助的头皮被拽地生疼，喉肉被粗暴地冲撞着，他不断地干呕着，双眼失焦，不断地流着生理性泪水，一直到那人射出腥味的液体，佐助咳着嗽全部吐到了地上，但还是难免咽下了一些，令他要恶心半天。

下一个把佐助推倒在箱子上，然后一手抓住佐助的脚踝将他光裸着露在外面的两条腿子一起拎了起来，佐助仰面趴着，腿被提了起来，被那人在大腿根处做着模仿性交的动作。大腿内侧的嫩肉都被磨红了。佐助用手臂遮住眼睛，就任那人去抓着他的身子耸动着，一晃一晃的。

佐助只想赶紧回家，他似乎认为以这个姿势他还可以同时帮一个人，于是他侧过身子，青葱般的手指握住了另一根等待着的巨物，熟练地翻开了包皮用拇指在铃口处摩挲着，一边机械地上下撸动，另一只手玩弄着垂下的囊袋，很快的，那人粗喘了几声就交代在了佐助手里。

佐助嫌弃地将粘在手上的液体往箱子上一抹，不动声色地翻了好几个白眼，然后又被绑起了眼睛。那些人把精液射到他的身上，佐助心里把这伙人骂了一遍又一遍还不嫌够，从诅咒出门踩空掉进水坑被车撞被碾好几遍尸体被狗吃掉到亲妈做鸡亲爹暴毙打一辈子光棍赌博输光家产眼睛被戳瞎统统滚了一遍。

骂完之后佐助嫌骂这群人显得自己没水准，不值得被他骂。

-

佐助洗澡又一次性把热水器里的热水用完了。

等他洗好终于从那个白雾笼罩有些闷人的狭小卫生间出来的时候，他意外地发现自己的床边多了熟悉的身影。

“哥哥！”看清来人的面孔后，佐助立刻抛开了这些天所有的不愉快，欣喜地喊了一声，“你怎么来了？”

几天没见了，佐助甩掉拖鞋一溜儿就钻到了鼬的怀里。鼬顺势捏起佐助披在肩上的浴巾的两角提起来给佐助擦头发，他说：“昨儿都没见到你，我那边忙完后打你电话也打不通。我以为你出什么事了，饭也没心情做完，这就直接过来等你了。”

佐助从旁边的书包里翻出手机，看见屏幕上闪过无数个未接电话，无一例外都是鼬打来的。

“怎么这么晚才回家？你上哪里去了？”

佐助没有转过头去看鼬脸上的表情，只是往哥哥怀里坐了坐。

“学校篮球队今天放学和隔壁学校有比赛，我去看了，没注意到你打了那么多电话给我。”

佐助把未接来电的通知一一划掉，鼬一边帮佐助擦着头发一边看着手机屏幕上倒映出来的弟弟浅浅的影子，还有弟弟白嫩的手臂上显眼的淡淡红痕，一看就知道是被人大力拉扯造成的。

“是吗？”鼬淡淡地说，“我从前可没记得你对篮球有很大的兴趣啊。”

佐助摇摇头解释道：“我和同学打赌打输了，所以按照赌约陪他去看了。”

鼬手法熟练地继续擦着佐助的头发。佐助肌肉紧绷着生怕被看出来自己在说谎，有点坐立不安的感觉，连呼吸都不太顺。

鼬沉默了，只是全心全意地为弟弟擦着头发。佐助看不出来鼬在想什么，又是什么表情。

率先打破沉默僵局的是佐助胃里发出的一声不满的叫声。

“还没吃饭？”

“这...这......”佐助红着脸，只好扁了扁嘴说，“回来得太晚，我给忘记吃饭了......”

“我本来以为你已经吃了。”鼬意外地说，“我带来的饭都冷了，本来准备直接扔掉了。”

“这样，我还是拿去给你热一下吧，你先写作业。”鼬下了床，顺便把毛巾带走扔进了洗衣机，“一会儿叫你吃。”

佐助光脚踩在地板上，轻轻应了一声。

屋子很小，所有东西几乎都摆在一个狭窄的空间里。佐助侧过头就能看见微波炉前的鼬，他把带过来的菜一一放进去热了一热，然后拿到边上的小桌上冷却。

佐助把作业从书包里拿出来后，看着鼬忙碌的身影，神不知鬼不觉地走过去从背后抱住了鼬。

他鼻子一酸，却不愿意与至亲的哥哥分享自己这两天遭受的事情，只是哑着嗓子说：

“哥哥，我想你了。”

-

“佐助，你是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

黑暗中，鼬的眼神坚定地闪烁着光芒。兄弟两个面对面钻在一个被窝里，两双眼睛离地很近，佐助一睁开眼睛就没办法逃避鼬几乎要将他看穿的视线。

佐助心里默默吃了一惊，从吃完饭后鼬就没有什么异常的举动。佐助还以为自己蒙混过关了，现在想想还是自己太天真了，精心策划的谎言都不一定能瞒过鼬的眼睛，这种突发的连草稿都没打过一遍的劣质谎言又如何能叫鼬相信呢？

“没，没啊。我有什么事情好瞒哥哥的呢？”面对兄长的逼问，佐助心虚地往被子里缩了缩。

鼬本是很生气的，这间屋子里的很多细节，以及弟弟诡异的态度。鼬早就看穿了漏洞百出的弟弟拙劣的狡辩，但是弟弟不愿意说，他又有什么办法呢？

“你今晚放学后到底去做什么了？还有昨晚？都和谁在一起？”要说宇智波的眼神都带着一种天生的压迫，鼬此时的眼神有一种威慑力，他在无形地为佐助施压。

“我，我都说过了啊......”佐助被盯地害怕了起来，嘴角无意识地抽了抽。有一个瞬间他甚至想将一切都摊牌了。

但是，如果那样做了的话，他先前面对屈辱的那些坚持又都是为了什么呢？佐助咬咬牙，强撑着意志与鼬博弈着，虽然怎么看自己最后都是妥协的那个。

“你不想告诉我。”鼬淡淡地说，“如果我想弄清你放学后究竟去了哪里，做了什么，我有的是方法。”

佐助屏住了呼吸，鼬说得一点都不错。

像是看出了弟弟心中的想法，鼬继续说：“可是我更想听你亲口告诉我。但是重点是，你不想告诉我，也不想我插手，是吗？”

佐助点头也不是，摇头也不是，无论他做出什么动作，都只能证明一件事。

鼬面无表情地追问着。佐助看着兄长冰冷的眼神，回想起这两天发生的事情，睁着大大的眼睛轻微地颤抖着，左眼留出的泪水进到了右眼，右眼的泪水混着左眼的泪水淌过太阳穴，流到枕头上打湿了枕套。

鼬猛地坐起，抓起佐助的手臂，打开了床头的台灯，那几道红痕看得鼬心都要碎了。

“你看起来连哪怕一点点解释的意思都没有。”

鼬一只手抚上佐助的脸颊，拇指轻轻蹭着几个小时前佐助为了堵住自己高潮时叫声而咬破的嘴唇。

佐助颤抖着嘴唇一句话也说不出来，脸色煞白。

鼬看着这样的佐助，眼里流露出淡淡的悲哀。

“睡吧。”鼬关掉了台灯，把佐助拉到了怀里，安抚一样抚摸着佐助后翘起的头发。

面对鼬突如其来的温柔风暴，佐助有些发愣。

他以为自己即将面对的是兄长因为自己被蒙蔽的盛大怒火，但事实却截然相反。

佐助回忆起小时候，哥哥就很少真的对自己发火。每次一有这样的征兆也转瞬即逝。佐助怎么不知道是因为哥哥太爱自己的缘故呢？连一点点怒火都不想迁就到佐助身上的透顶温柔真是一个任由佐助任性生长的绝佳温床，也像一个甜蜜陷阱，叫佐助总是因此而惴惴不安，却在潜移默化之中逐渐生成了有些恃宠而骄的小性子。

依仗着哥哥对自己的偏爱......佐助心里多了几分负罪感，他突然觉得自己不应该对哥哥有任何的隐瞒，不管是什么事情，都应该坦诚地告诉哥哥。

“哥哥？”佐助睁着眼窝在鼬的怀里，小心翼翼地喊了一声。他听见鼬低声应了一句，并没有别的他期待的解释。

“你不生气吗？我什么都不告诉你？”

鼬一动不动，闭着眼说：“生气，非常生气。”

“但是我生气有什么用呢？你受伤了，你不想告诉我，你拒绝我能够提供的所有保护，把我一下子推得这么远，我能拿你怎么办？”

弟弟长大了，翅膀硬了，总要自己飞的。面对苦难总是一个人成长的开始，尽管鼬想，至少让他们一起面对吧。但是面对佐助的倔强，他也只能选择去接纳。

“佐助，无论你如何选择，哥哥都永远爱你。”

“你受伤的话，哥哥会很伤心。”

“对不起，哥哥，对不起。”佐助呜咽着揪紧了鼬的衣服，彻底卸下了所有防备，把所有的脆弱都展现在了鼬的面前。

“明天放学，你来接我好不好......”

“我一定会来的。”

“对不起，哥哥，你那么忙，我......”

“不准说了，现在该睡觉了。”

鼬轻轻咬上了佐助的嘴唇，心疼地舔舐着佐助嘴唇上的伤口。亲吻过后，佐助终于安稳地在鼬的怀中沉沉入睡。

第二天早上，佐助是被鼬吻醒的。

佐助原本迷迷糊糊的，意识到是哥哥在亲吻自己的时候脸一下子红到了耳根，嗔怪道：哪有这样的，晚上亲吻着入睡，早晨亲吻着醒来。  
因为我也受伤了，鼬装作很低落的样子，需要佐助的亲亲来确认佐助没有不要我，没有佐助的亲亲的话就没心情去做事了。

待佐助一本满足地吃完哥哥亲手做的早饭，鼬换好衣服就要出门时，佐助拉住了要出门的人，两人在玄关热吻。

我是爱你的。佐助扭扭捏捏地说完后就转过身去拿自己的书包，然后背影顿了顿，补充道：很爱很爱。

鼬细细回味着那个吻的味道，心想小番茄真的很好吃。

-

佐助在学校边上的一根电线杆旁等着哥哥来接自己回家。

几只黑色的飞鸟越过黄昏的天空，飞出佐助能够看到的一片天空的边际。

人流在不停地变换着，时间也一分一秒地流逝。佐助还是没有从人流中找到鼬的身影。

电话响起了，路口那群熟悉又陌生的人也逼近了。

佐助接了电话，里面传来鼬带着歉意的声音：“对不起，佐助，我很快就到了。”

佐助张口还没说一个字，电话不自然地被掐断了。

-

“我一定会来的。”

佐助坐在皮沙发上，细细地回想着昨晚的事情。五彩缤纷的灯光照在他脸上，围绕着他起舞。周围旖旎的气氛以及巨大的噪音叫他很不舒服。

“小佐助还是未成年人，喝点果汁比较适合他。”一个人不怀好意地把一杯果汁塞到了佐助手里。

佐助翻了一个白眼，他刚刚看见一个女人像一条蛇一样把自己的身体紧紧贴着另一个男人上了楼。还有周围各种各样的事物都很叫人难堪，佐助都不好意思乱看了，这里怎么看也不是未成年人可以进入的地方吧。

他拒绝喝这里的东西，鬼知道里面会掺什么奇怪的东西。

佐助悄悄地想要把果汁倒掉，倒到一半却被人握住了手腕。

“哥哥们的好意，可不要拒绝呀。”

说着，佐助突然被两个人按住了，他挣扎着要逃离，咬住了一个人的手。

“嗬，他咬我。”

“别碰我！”佐助狠狠瞪了一眼那个人，咬着牙说。

“现在嘴硬，一会儿别哭着求哥哥们碰你。”

那人抽离了自己的手，然后一手按住佐助的头，一手扳着佐助的下巴要他张嘴。

佐助死活不肯，一人就往佐助肚子上打了一拳，佐助吃痛地张开嘴，随后就被浇进来的果汁呛住了。他被迫吞咽着不断被塞进来的果汁，来不及咽下的顺着嘴角流进了衣领。佐助心里暗叫不好，里面果然是被掺了什么东西才就算是强迫也要他喝下去的。

佐助想到了毒品，想要依靠毒品来牵制住他吗？让他染上毒品，然后被控制，用来要挟鼬？

“这究竟是什么！？”再次得到自由的佐助用力地抹了抹嘴角。

“春药噢。”一个人笑地十分狰狞，“给你灌的这种的劲儿可猛了。”

“哈？”这算什么？闲的没事？就真这么想看他出丑的样子？简直是心理变态......

喝下去之后胃里难受地像火烧，佐助只觉得身体里的力气不断地被抽空，他的心砰砰地跳着，心里害怕到了极点。

“走吧，我们换个地方慢慢玩。”

佐助下意识就想逃跑，故作冷静地说：“我要去一下厕所。”

“不要想着逃跑哦小佐助。你不认识这里，还是让哥哥们给你带路吧？”

佐助甩开了那人的手翻身就要逃跑，灯红酒绿中就连大门也很难寻找，结果就是他还没有找到逃跑路线就被死死按在沙发上以一个羞耻的捆绑方式被捆绑了起来，然后被塞进了电梯。

双手都没办法用了，佐助皱紧眉头，徒劳地扭了扭手腕。

-

自从佐助挂掉电话后就再也没打通过，鼬暗想不好。

当鼬飙车到佐助学校的时候已经没有什么人了，他调出学校周边的监控，目不转睛地寻找着佐助的身影。

很快的，鼬看见佐助准时地出现在了学校边上的路灯处，他在那边一直站了十几分钟，然后接电话的同时，鼬注意到对面有一群人慢慢地靠近着佐助。他们抢走了佐助的手机，然后佐助并没有显现出一点犹豫地，被簇拥着跟着他们离开了。

是佐助认识的人吗？鼬看着看着，皱起了眉头，佐助不可能结交这种不三不四的朋友，不是朋友的话就一定是对佐助有所企图的人。

此时此刻，佐助被扔到了一张大床上，双腿被强迫呈M型大开着，然后那些人用小刀撕着他身上的衣服，佐助连挣扎都不敢挣扎，那些人的动作狂暴地就好像在比赛谁撕地更多一样，佐助把牙咬得死紧，身体逐渐不受控制地发着抖。

一台摄影机的镜头不带任何感情地闪着寒光正对着他的身体，这是他所有恐惧的来源。

他们用手指沾着黏滑的液体，向佐助的后穴探去，佐助蹬着腿拒绝，被抓住了脚踝把整个下身都折叠了起来，露出白花花的臀肉以及那个淡色的小口。

“这么纯情，宇智波鼬还没碰过你吗？正好就让哥哥们来好好疼爱你吧！”

佐助嘴里不顾一切地咒骂着，用力地夹着侵犯入体内的手指想要将他们排出，却像在欢迎进入一样换来了一波耻笑。

“天赋异禀嘛小佐助，第一次身体就抖成这样。”

“那都是因为......你们给我灌的药！”佐助羞愤地说着，体内热地像一团火，不管是什么触碰他都能够让他颤抖起来。只要他一动，身上捆绑着的麻绳就会摩擦着收紧，然后换得更深的战栗。

“他一抖一抖的，好漂亮啊......”

佐助裸露出来的洁净肌肤逐渐染上了一层淡淡的粉红。

鼬顺着他们走的路线一路找过去，在一家不知名的下九流夜店外停了下来。

他愤怒地走进了夜店，他们竟然敢把佐助带进这种地方！这种残害青少年身心健康的地方！鼬环视了一周都没看见佐助的身影，错不了就在这家店里。

当鼬踹开一扇窄门，再次见到佐助的时候，佐助被捆绑着，衣物被撕烂，双腿大开着，两根手指还插在佐助的后穴里动作着，佐助下颔对着他，看不见表情，正呜咽出声。听见声响后佐助泪眼汪汪地看向门口，然后露出了惊恐的神色。

是该庆幸呢？还是该恐惧呢？望着哥哥就像在凝视暴风雨前夕的天空，佐助觉得那豆大雨点已经滴滴答答猛烈地打在了自己赤裸的身躯之上，叫他颤抖地更加厉害。

鼬见到这幅光景，双眼气得发红，身上散发出的低气压叫那些混混一愣一愣的。

“宇智波鼬竟然为了一个玩具追到这里来？”

“他只有一个人！我们一起上！”

鼬暗下眼神，毫不理会那些人无谓的挣扎，面无表情地走进去，抓起一个人的衣领就打了上去。那人咳出一口血，被扔到墙壁上滑到了地上。

“你们要是以为自己人多，有那么点胜算，尽管来就是了。”鼬冷冷地说。

佐助剧烈地挣扎了起来，他蹬着腿想要踹开身边的人，却被抓住了脚踝掐住了脖子，力度之大叫他没办法动作和叫喊。

“......我劝你还是选择放我们走，如果你还想要他的命。”

佐助呆愣在原地，精神上的窒息感远远胜过了生理上的。他像堕入深海的淡水鱼，黑暗吞噬了他的视线。

最害怕的事情果然还是发生了，作为鼬的软肋被用来威胁鼬。

鼬一手握住一只向他伸过去的手臂，咔的一声向奇怪的地方扭去，委下身子躲开狰狞着表情的人扫过来的一腿，一脚踢在被牵制住的人的胸前。  
“这就是你们的诚意？”

那几个突然袭击的人几下三番就被鼬掀翻在地，另外两个人一同扑向鼬。佐助被掐着脖子没办法呼吸，他觉得意识一点一点被抽离着，突然脚踝上的手一松，鼬乘着空余摸出小刀割断了佐助身上绑着的粗麻绳。佐助试着活动了活动双手，提起肘关节对着后面的人就是一击，乘着那人手一松的时刻，鼬抱走了佐助，一脚踹倒了那人。

鼬看了看一边的摄影机，不动声色地给裸着身子的佐助披上了自己的外套，然后拿着绳子居高临下地走向在地上蠕动的虫子们。

鼬不明白，为什么佐助会被这种弱鸡看上并且差一点就贞洁不保。

“佐助，你为什么会和这样的人在一起？”鼬带着怒气把那群人统统捆在了一起。

佐助躲闪着不敢去看鼬的眼睛，他紧紧地咬着自己的嘴唇，夹着腿不断磨蹭着，面颊通红地说：“照片......”

“什么？”

佐助张开嘴还没说出什么，被捆起来的人先咧开嘴笑了：“对哦，既然这样的话，照片留着也没有意义了啊。”

“现在给你们两个选择，一是放我们走，二是照片曝光。”

“你觉得你们还有机会离开去曝光你们口中的照片吗？”鼬话音刚落，鬼鲛就带着一伙人闯入了狭小的房间。

-

一路上在鼬的耐心指引下，在回到家时佐助总算是将来龙去脉讲了明白。

“......”鼬阴沉着脸，对于佐助瞒着他自己面对的事情并没有作什么评价。

鼬拉开了车门，重又坐进后驾驶座。面对突然出现在面前近距离的兄长，佐助不禁往里面缩了缩。

“佐助，让我看看。”鼬压在佐助的身前命令道。

兄长的语气带着不容拒绝的决绝，佐助委屈地扁扁嘴，最后还是顺从地渐渐松开了紧紧裹在身子上的衣服，少年青涩的身体就这样展现在了鼬的面前。

鼬仔细地检查着佐助的身体，心疼地抚上小孩腰间被掐地青紫的地方，佐助却扣紧了抓着皮座椅的手，全身不受控制地颤抖起来：“嗯——”

鼬被吓了一跳，动作一滞，以为是自己弄痛了佐助，赶忙询问：“佐助，你怎么了？”

“哥......哥哥......再多摸摸我......”佐助难耐地将身子往鼬身上蹭了蹭，挺立着的乳头蹭到了鼬衣服的布料，佐助惊叫一声，乳白的液体从胸前流下，鼬抹了一把，看着自己手上洋溢着奶香味的液体，眼里盛着的怒火再也掩饰不住，但是看到佐助的泪眼时却也只是无能地被浇灭，他声音颤抖着说：“这也是......他们弄的？”

佐助颤抖着点了点头，小声地重复了一遍：“嗯......哥哥，你可不可以......嗯...再多摸摸我？”

鼬看着眼前的孩子面颊通红，他用手背贴在佐助的脸上，滚烫的温度和小孩不正常的喘息无一不在昭示着佐助的状态绝对不自然。

佐助的裤子早就湿了一片，鼬一手兜住佐助，扯下了他的裤子，佐助未经人事的性器上亮晶晶的都是流出来的前液，轻颤着挺立着，鼬尽量让自己的心情平静下来，温柔地亲着佐助的眼尾，问：“佐助，他们有碰过你这里吗？”

鼬动作熟练地顺着佐助性器的经络抚慰着，佐助猛地睁开双眼，紧紧抱住了鼬，张大嘴喘着气：“嗯......有......他们弄得我很痛...但是哥哥弄得......很舒服......”  
“嗯，乖。”鼬黯下眼神，指尖沿着佐助的性器一直滑过会阴，在一个隐蔽的小口处停下，穴口一片滑腻。鼬微微用力按压着挤进了皱纹里，在外围抚了一圈，身下的孩子惊叫出声，穴口热情地收缩着邀请鼬的进入。鼬只是在穴口磨蹭着，撑开又抚平，“那么佐助，他们有碰过你这里吗？”

“也...有......”佐助神志不清地抱着鼬，扭动着腰想要坐下去，叫哥哥的手指进地更深，足以碰到能够让他失声尖叫的地方，“但是他们只用了手指，今天刚刚弄的......他们把黏黏的东西弄进去了，滑溜溜的......我讨厌他们碰我......”

“嗯。”鼬应答着，轻咬着佐助的耳廓，继续问：“佐助，今天你有没有吃他们给你的东西？”

佐助小心翼翼地点着头，哥哥又在弄他的前面了，他软软地躺在座椅上，低头就能看到哥哥的手是如何让自己舒服的，大脑混沌地说：“嗯，他们强迫我喝了果汁......告诉我...里面有...春药......”

“哥哥，能不能再...嗯......多摸摸我.......嗯......”佐助的样子看起来快哭了。鼬看着佐助难受的样子，心如刀割。

他所计划的性事里，应该是绝顶温柔的，这一切本应该留到以后，等到果实彻底熟透，要红地好似能够滴出水来，再细细品尝果实的甜美。可现在计划完全被打乱了，青涩的果实如同没有预兆的暴雨一般措手不及地被摘下。

“佐助......”鼬提好佐助的裤子，帮佐助重新披好自己的外套，怜惜地用额头抵着沉溺于欲望之海的弟弟的额头，“等一下我，我去买点东西，一会儿就接你上楼。”

佐助贪恋额头上余温，鼬离开后，车里变得冷清起来，只有自己的喘息声。佐助伸手揉着被鼬额头抵过的额头，心里想着哥哥，身体更加燥热了，另一只手不禁去触碰双腿间的硬物，羞耻地咬紧了牙关。

-

等鼬在一旁的便利店买好需要用的润滑剂后便回到车上去接佐助回家。

他打开车门的一瞬间，车里的一片春色便像派对惊喜一般炸开在鼬的眼前，佐助看见了鼬就像看见救命稻草一样，急忙抓住了鼬的手臂，猫儿似地凑了上去，呼吸急促地说：“哥哥......我好想你...你快...快帮帮我.......”鼬只来得及带上车门，便被拉进了车厢。

鼬任佐助牵起他的手引着他去抚摸原先自己抚慰的性器，眼神闪烁。

“哈啊.......”得到如愿以偿的爱抚后，佐助歪着头舒服地眯起了眼睛，“自己......唔嗯...根本不行.......”

“佐助。”鼬压了上去，“看着我的眼睛，我现在在帮你，你感受到了吗？”

佐助顺从地点了点头，讨好地舔着鼬的嘴唇，然后两人唇齿交缠，交换一个充满情欲的吻，其实更多的是佐助引领着鼬，细小的动作无不在撩拨鼬，叫鼬心里痒痒的，看穿了佐助的小心思，他在渴求鼬。

鼬将刚买的润滑剂挤了一些捂在手心，然后让佐助躺在座椅上，叫他张开腿，抬高屁股。微微沾上鼬体温的清澈黏液被抹在佐助未经人事的小穴处，鼬耐心地用一根手指开拓着紧致的小穴，手指与穴壁紧紧贴合着，鼬尽可能地进入到深处，然后动作着一点一点扩张。

“痛吗？”鼬询问着紧绷着身体的弟弟。

佐助摇摇头，浑身都颤抖着，发出啊啊的轻喘。

鼬又加入了一根手指，两根手指一起进入，撑开穴壁深深浅浅地动作着，穴壁总是痉挛着紧缩又被强迫撑开，佐助惊叫着扭动自己的腰，刺激地他没办法做出别的动作，扣紧了鼬的衣袖，涎水因为呻吟频率过高而来不及吞下，顺着嘴角流下，车里都是鼬粗重的喘息以及佐助毫不掩饰的叫喊。

药效实在是强劲，佐助觉得鼬的一下抚摸都能叫他浑身颤抖不止，连一个眼神都炙热得不行，感官像是被放大了无数倍，一点点细小的动作都能得到反馈，然后更加增长欲望，空虚到了极点。

“啊......”佐助扭动着的腰突然一软，穴壁紧紧地包裹上来，热情地吮吸着鼬的手指，高热与潮湿几乎要将鼬的手指融化一般。鼬追随着那个神秘的地带，用指甲轻轻刮蹭了一下，佐助立刻惊叫着蜷起了腿，泪水顺着脸颊滑落。

“那里...是什么...是什么......好......呜呜啊......哥哥...好舒服...啊、啊......”

“佐助，放轻松。”鼬动作轻柔地握住佐助不断流下透明液体的性器上下动作，伏下身子去吮吸佐助裸露出来的胸前那两点殷红，佐助挺起了胸膛，嘴里还是叫喊着让鼬用力什么的。鼬伸进了第三根手指，润滑液从穴口因为挤压而溢出，鼬调准着角度小幅度地转动着，然后试着抽插了几下，顶在佐助的敏感处用力地摩擦着那块软肉。

“啊、啊啊......哥哥——！”佐助猛地挺起胸膛，射在了鼬的手里，脖颈扬起一个好看的弧度，将喉结暴露在了车里昏黄的灯光下，鼬回味着口中佐助香甜的奶味，凑过去轻舔着，一直从脖子到锁骨，吮吸着轻咬着，皱着眉头忍耐着想要就在车上脱下裤子进入佐助的冲动。

鼬想抽出自己的手指，但是每退出一寸或是移动一下，佐助好不容易疲软下来的身体重又颤抖起来，还有佐助依旧沉醉在高潮余韵中软绵绵地叫着自己：“哥哥...嗯......”

实在是受不住心爱的弟弟这样的叫法，鼬觉得这不妙极了，但是只能硬着头皮面对。佐助的小穴又热又软，现在还在有一下没一下地吮吸着自己的手指做着挽留，鼬只觉得自己耳根都红了。他哪见过如此香艳的场面啊，只觉得自己的老二硬得不行，好想捅进去，操开佐助的小穴，然后用力地往里面顶撞，那肉穴一定会紧紧包裹住自己，然后欣赏佐助因自己的动作而产生的可爱表情，还有少年独有的嗓音叫喊着的自己的名字......

“佐助......”鼬的声音里也染上了情欲，他恋恋不舍地舔舐着佐助的嘴唇，一边为佐助重新整理好凌乱的衣装。

佐助就着高潮的余韵在脸上残余着醉人的酡红，被鼬抱着回了家。

路上佐助感受到哥哥跨间的那个硬物时不时顶上自己，不禁心神荡漾了起来，窝在哥哥的怀抱里能够近距离地闻到哥哥身上好闻的体香，一边想象着哥哥的东西代替手指顶到深处时灵魂深处都要为之颤抖的销魂感受，身上的燥热重又回来，比上一回更加凶猛。

“哥...哥哥......”进门后，佐助轻轻地唤着正在和自己心理博弈的鼬，弟弟的呼唤如同羽毛一般撩拨着鼬难耐的心情，他好歹也是一个精火旺盛的青年，这般实在忍不住。鼬不忍心碰还未成年的弟弟，但是现在的情况已经完全超出预料之外了。本想着佐助释放完就结束了的他还是太年轻，这药效看起来比他所想的还要强得多，因为他发现佐助的身体重又变得热了起来。

鼬粗喘着把佐助放到了床上，站在他前面想要好好平复一下心情。

“哥哥......”佐助仰起头以一种极其色情的眼神看向鼬，令鼬在那么一瞬间觉得仿佛要呼吸停滞，“我想尝尝看......哥哥的味道...是什么样的......”  
鼬倒吸了一口凉气，声音有些颤抖：“佐助，你知道你在说什么吗？”

“我知道。”佐助解开了哥哥的皮带，然后脱下了哥哥的裤子，哥哥炙热的挺立弹了出来，“哥哥的...好大.......”佐助脸红了红，“我也要努力成长起来才行啊！”

佐助坐直了，唇水红水红的，他扶住鼬的分身，张开小嘴含住了伞状的前端，嘬了一口，然后继续上去吮吸了几下，离开的时候还发出了“噗呲”的声音。

佐助小手轻轻扶着鼬的性器，把它歪向一边，熟练地从前端的沟壑一直舔到柱身，舔弄得十分认真，哪里都照顾到了，然后重又回到前端想要全部吞下。

鼬呼吸沉重地喘了几声，佐助的黑眼睛在黑暗中亮晶晶的，看着自己的眼神中充满了情欲，然后努力地继续吞咽，一点一点地往里面含，一点一点深入，想要给鼬深喉。鼬觉得什么东西好像是理智，啪的一声崩断了，然后捧住佐助的头挺了一下跨。

“唔嗯......”佐助鼻头酸了酸，因为鼬主动的动作一直顶到了柔软的喉肉，生理性干呕着，然后更加卖力地吮吸，前后摆动着自己的头，一手玩弄着垂下的囊袋，一手抚慰着没有含得进去的部分。佐助的腰不禁随着动作往下沉着，下面也想要哥哥的东西进去捅一捅。

“唔呣......唔...嗯......”佐助卖力地服侍着哥哥，哥哥的味道全部在唇齿间迸发开来，佐助闭上眼沉醉地品尝着，偶尔哥哥会用力地顶那么几下，他爱得不行，被顶到喉肉时又难受又好似能从中体味到几分舒爽。

“佐助......”鼬难耐地皱紧了眉头，推了推佐助的额头暗示着佐助自己就要射了，可是佐助并没有听话地离开，而是加快了手上的动作以及更加卖力地舔弄吮吸，把自己全身上下弄得晃动不止。

鼬释放的时候佐助兴奋地发出一声满足的喟叹，然后又嘬着腮动作了几下，这才一边吞咽着鼬滚烫的精液一边缓缓吐出鼬的性器，舌尖与龟头拉扯出一根细细的淫丝。

“佐助！”鼬觉得自己脸红地像被火烧，在亲生弟弟嘴里射精就已经很叫人匪夷所思了，被主动吃下去什么的又那么的叫人难以置信。

佐助吃完嘴里的，又去舔哥哥分身上残余的，鼬被舔弄得实在是太爽，即便刚刚射过一次，却又再次挺立了起来。

鼬几下就把衣物脱下，捧着佐助的头一起跌到了床上，所以的爱意都化作一个吻，雾气氤氲中绽放着朦胧而鲜艳的花朵，鼬难以控制地吮吸着佐助柔软的唇，那叫出甜美声音的唇，甘露滴滴润湿在唇齿之间，两个人都呼吸急促，蹬掉了鞋子，扯下了裤子，只剩下两具赤裸的肉体相互纠缠着，十分贪婪地想要触碰彼此，想要靠近对方。

近一点，再近一点，干脆进入到身体里更好地感受吧。

“佐助，可以吗？”鼬扶着自己的性器在佐助的穴口来回磨蹭着，另一只手在佐助腰间抚摸着，尽管知道恋人此刻等待的就是他的侵犯，却还是想先征得他的同意。

“嗯......嗯......”佐助难受地在鼬的怀里扭了扭身子，穴口一翕一张邀请着哥哥进入，炙热的吐息间扯下了哥哥绑着头发的红绳，“......哥哥、鼬...快进来...已经要受不了了......好难受啊.......”

“像...火在身体里烧......”

鼬的长发入瀑布般倾泻下来，他垂下眼帘，抓起一边的润滑剂，一手揉捏着佐助的屁股，顺着穴口就挤了进去，然后用自己的东西顶着，在穴口缓缓蹭了一圈，再缓缓挺进。

佐助的手指扣紧了床单，鼬的东西相比于手指来说还是太大，即使已经做好了充足的扩张，进入的时候还是相当困难，甚至有撕裂般的痛觉，佐助流着泪，在鼬的爱抚下尽量放松以便于鼬进入地更轻松。

开拓的时候湿滑的液体一并被推挤到深处，湿润的穴肉紧紧地包裹着进入的肉棒，贪心地想要吞得更深。

鼬不断地查看着佐助有没有因为他的动作受伤，佐助还只是生长期的少年，第一次进入那里实在紧涩。佐助抖得很厉害，痛觉与快感一并折磨着他，已经完全分不清其中的区别了，只是把自己全部交给了鼬。

待到完全进入的时候，鼬长叹了一声，试探地抽插了几下，顶地佐助随着律动颤了好几颤，张着嘴却失去了喊叫的声音，鼬那几下正好重重碾过那块敏感的软肉，小穴立刻痉挛着收紧，又因为异物的侵入没有办法完全紧缩，每一次紧缩都被肉刃强行破开。还有鼬安抚性地舔舐着佐助的耳垂，热气呼在佐助脸颊，佐助受不了这样的刺激，脚趾卷着被单蜷紧，哭着射出小股精液，毛茸茸的头往鼬颈肩那蹭了蹭，一口咬住了鼬的肩膀。

“佐助......啊...佐助......”鼬欲火中烧，佐助那里又紧又热，一吸一吸的带来的快感爽得鼬头皮发麻，一手托住佐助的后背把佐助抱了起来，然后掐着他的腰狠狠地冲撞了起来。

佐助紧紧挂在鼬的身上，就像凶猛来袭的洪水中唯一的依傍，一浪一浪的快感如同水花一般拍打在身上，他清楚地感受到正在他体内横冲直撞的肉刃上的经络以及跳动的脉搏，还有耳边哥哥情动的喘息，如同他梦中所想的，却在大脑混沌不堪的时候降临到他的身边，叫他无法思考，只能听从体内那团浇不灭的火，双腿交缠在鼬的腰上，任由鼬大开大合地操干着，刚刚高潮过的穴壁又被大力撑开，碾过敏感点顶入深处，那是令五脏六腑都为之颤动的力度。佐助趴在鼬的肩头小声地尖叫，受不了这样的刺激，体内却还在叫嚣着想要更多更多，叫他害怕极了。

“哥哥......嗯...啊......再...快一点！啊、啊！”佐助胡乱地哭叫着，用手在鼬的背后留下了道道红痕，“不够、不够...用力......嗯啊！好...啊、啊...噫呀......要死掉了......”

“佐助......”鼬咬着牙，温柔地抚摸着怀里小孩的背，与下身粗暴的动作完全不相符。佐助被操干地神志不清，全身都滚烫滚烫的，面色潮红胡乱摇着头，鼬亲呢地把脸凑过去蹭着他的脸颊，他知道佐助因为药效的原因很难受，他竭力安抚着佐助，想要告诉佐助他在他的身边，“不要害怕，佐助...我在你身边，不要害怕......嗯......”

“哥哥......嗯...啊、啊...哥哥...嗯啊、鼬......鼬...!”佐助紧紧揪住鼬背后的一绺头发，眼角流下的眼泪都被哥哥温柔地吻去。穴肉被操得通红，随着猛烈而快速的动作收缩着缠上去吮吸，鼬的分身又涨大了几分，他把佐助按在床上，抓起佐助一只手，十指相扣，另一只手掐着佐助的大腿根，喘着粗气将分身从佐助粘人的小穴中抽出，只留下头部在里边。

“嗯......哥哥？”一瞬间的空虚感叫佐助狠狠地绞紧了后穴，卖力而讨好地吮吸着留在里面的部分，想要鼬继续像刚刚那样操他，“我还想要......嗯......”佐助眼尾发红，孩子气的任性在床上变成了可爱的诱惑，鼬再也沉不住气来了。

鼬此时此刻终于理解了为何床上的人总容易失去理智，面对如此深爱的人如此可爱的样子，就连埋藏在心底最不可见人的欲望在那一刻也像得到了默许和施行的可能。恋人只在自己面前展露出来的脆弱好似在说，你的一切我都接受。你的漏洞，你的缺点，你的欲望，全部的全部，全部都能够包容，我能够满足你的所以愿望，只要我能够做到，我愿意将心脏剖出献给你，只给一人的无限柔情，一人的火热缠绵，一人所有的爱。所以，快来吧，来填满我，我会给予你最真实的感受。

毫无征兆的，鼬扒开佐助的后穴，露出嫩红的穴肉，掐着佐助的大腿根长驱直入，并且没有等佐助适应便开始用力地冲撞起来，每一次的进入都重重碾过佐助最敏感的那块软肉，快速的抽插不及穴肉紧缩就一下又一下地破开挺入，穴壁痉挛着没办法收紧，一遍又一遍被撑开冲撞着柔嫩的穴肉，佐助被顶得仰起头发出短促而情动的尖叫，双腿大开着任由鼬挺着腰肢抽动着，身体往前耸动着。小穴反复地痉挛绞紧，又被快速冲撞地颤抖起来，重复着泛着酸意的欲迎还拒，佐助只觉得要被顶得失去神志了，小手在小腹上反复抚摸着，双倍地描摹着鼬的形状，感受着鼬是如何一次又一次捅进深处给自己从未有过的全新体验，形成一种叫他好想就一直喊着鼬的名字溺死的魅惑。

鼬就快要到了，他深深埋在佐助的体内，触及到佐助体内的那团火，觉得自己全身也像被烧着了一般，好想就这样深深地将种子埋进佐助的体内。鼬不受控制地快速冲撞着，然后在佐助高潮时紧紧缠上来的穴肉的簇拥下想要退出，却被佐助先一步察觉到了动机，双腿钳住了他的腰，用着仅剩的气力将他的分身重又含了回去，重又顶到了深处，一阵强烈的快感瞬间席卷了佐助的脑海，他不禁舒服地叫出了声。

“噫啊！不要...嗯......不要出去...啊、在里面...啊......射在里面...哥哥！......嗯啊啊——！”

鼬再也没办法忍下去，双手钳住佐助的腰，几下快速的抽插顶到最深处，深深射在了里面，穴肉紧紧地包裹着他，把他射出的滚烫精液一滴不剩地全部吞进去了。佐助扯着被单，尖叫着射得被单上到处都是，嘴边满足的呻吟声都被鼬的吻堵在了极其缠绵的吻里，兄弟俩吻地绵长而惬意，湿哒哒的叫人想起雨后屋檐上要滴未滴的透明雨水，以及风铃的悦耳铃声，远处天边淡淡的一道彩虹。

一吻过后，佐助撩起哥哥肩上的长发咬在嘴里，一双黑色的大眼睛盛满了愉悦，眼里星光闪烁，歪着头看着鼬的眼睛，说：“哥哥，你真好看。”  
佐助脸颊还带着未退的红色，嘴唇被吻地亮晶晶的，为姿容端丽得本就不像话的五官更添了几分性感。鼬深情地凝视着佐助，两指轻轻戳在自家弟弟的额头上，嘴角翘起一个微笑，说：“你也很好看，叫我喜欢得紧。”

鼬想把埋在佐助体内的分身抽出，佐助却颤抖着夹紧了不让他出去。鼬带着不解的眼神望向佐助，佐助害羞地避开了鼬的视线，只是抱住了鼬，将身体往鼬身上靠了靠，两人相连的地方自然更亲密了一些。佐助小小声地在鼬耳边说：“哥哥......我还...嗯......还想要......”

“......可以吗？”佐助不安地转动着视线，脸红到了耳根。佐助感到身体再次燥热了起来，心里因为吸收了春药而变得欲求不满的身体感到十分羞耻。但是来过一次之后尝到甜头的佐助还是很期待下一轮的做爱，他想到刚刚那几乎要晕过去的奇妙感觉，不禁讨好似地收缩了几下后穴，想要取悦还在他肠道里的属于哥哥的东西。鼬先前射进去的精液黏黏糊糊地被塞在体内，动一下都会感到它们在后穴里鲜明的存在感，鼓鼓涨涨的，被填满的感觉实在是太好了。

鼬感受到佐助小腹下部那个硬硬的小物又顶住了他。

佐助看不见鼬的表情，鼬只是抱着他翻了一个身，体内的东西顶到了难以言喻的部位，让佐助倏地软下了腰，哼哼着趴在了鼬结实的胸膛上。  
“我......如果哥哥不想动的话，我可以自...自己来......嗯......”佐助有些难堪地说着，想要撑起自己的身子。

鼬抚摸着佐助再一次变得滚烫的身子，感受到哥哥轻柔爱抚的佐助不受控制地又大幅度颤抖了起来，和着黏腻的鼻音，一声声叫唤着的“哥哥”。  
鼬心疼地抱着佐助坐了起来，他没想到那些人给佐助下的药药效竟然这样强烈。他已经不敢想象要是今晚这幅样子的佐助落到别人的手里会发生什么事情了，他紧紧抱着怀里的少年，生怕他再次遭受什么伤害。

弟弟难受地抓着自己的手像猫儿一样舔舐着，眼神里带着怯意和不加掩饰的欲望——他含住了鼬的手指，舌头纠缠着吮吸，不断吞进去然后吐出来，简直就像是在模仿着口交的动作一样将鼬的手指当做鼬的分身一样服侍。手指被吮吸着，那奇怪的感觉沿着神经末梢一直窜到鼬的神经中枢，高温和湿软的口腔简直是任由欲望生长的温床，鼬的呼吸不禁变得沉重起来。

“佐助......我会一直在你身边，一直到你满足的......”鼬眯起眼睛将佐助耳前的鬓发撩了撩。

“是吗？”佐助突然笑了，鼬不禁感叹自家弟弟笑颜的杀伤力实在太大，“那我可一辈子都不会满足的，我要哥哥一直在我身边......一辈子。”说完佐助带着几分狡黠地笑了笑，他清晰地感觉到鼬的分身在体内变硬了，于是放过了哥哥的手指，扶着哥哥的肩膀微微抬起了身子，然后扭动着腰缓缓坐了下去，绵长地吐出一口气，看着鼬的眼角似乎还带了几分魅惑。

“以后日子长着呢。”面对弟弟赤裸裸的勾引，鼬假装镇定地说着，“我会一直在你身边的。”

“所以不要再以伤害自己为代价瞒着我去做所谓有利于我的事情了。”鼬含住了佐助胸前的一点，“你受到的一切伤害，会双倍地反馈到我的身上......”  
鼬心疼地看着佐助颤抖着的身体上多出来一行白色的液体，从底端一点一点舔进了嘴里。佐助不安地扭动着身子，说：“哈啊......哥哥...不要......”  
鼬吮吸着佐助的乳头，更要命的是真的能从那里吸出奶来，一瞬间佐助被羞耻和快感笼罩住了，刺激地他惊叫出声，后穴含着哥哥的巨物时不时收缩着。

佐助一手撑在身后，挺着胸膛任由哥哥爱抚与吮吸，然后一手扶住哥哥的东西，小幅度地坐在哥哥跨上上下动作着，自娱自乐似的调整着哥哥的分身的角度，食髓知味地对准那个要命的地方就坐了下去，发出满足的喟叹。由此反反复复，佐助很快就因为体力不支而大汗淋漓，摇摇欲坠。

鼬也不急着去动，只是在弟弟忍受着巨大刺激动作停滞的时候狠狠地挺一下腰，然后弟弟就会仰着脖子惊叫出声，羞愤地瞪自己一眼而欲言又止。鼬装作无辜的样子掐着佐助的腰抽插了几下，等到弟弟疲软地躺在他胸前的时候再骤然停止，这个时候弟弟会难受地坐地更深，然后报复似地以微弱的力气收缩着后穴。

“哥哥，自己来真的不行......嗯...好想要啊......”佐助一边手里抚慰着自己的前端，一边像猫儿一样舔着鼬的嘴角服软了，欲望一点一点侵入他的大脑，他只觉得鼬要是再不大力操他他就要因为过于空虚而死掉了，“嗯......动动...哥哥......鼬......”太羞耻了，佐助觉得自己要是现在死去不是因为太空虚而死就是因为太羞耻而死，他的身体已经完全不听理智的使唤了。他想起之前要对他进行侵犯的那群人，还有那只泛着寒光的摄影机，想到要是哥哥今晚不把自己带回家的话自己的处境究竟会多么危险，不禁打了一个寒噤。

“乖。”鼬长叹了一口气，揉了揉佐助后翘的头发，然后挺着腰抽插了几下，正中佐助最敏感的地方。佐助软软地贴在鼬的身上，撅起屁股方便鼬的顶弄。鼬伸手去掰开佐助的屁股，往里面捅进自己炙热的巨物，双手在佐助两瓣臀上揉搓了几下，然后掰开佐助的双腿，开到一个让佐助害怕的程度。

“哥哥......”佐助小声地唤着鼬。鼬不忍心看到自己心爱的弟弟因为忍受欲望难受的样子，他带着安抚意味摸了摸佐助的大腿内侧，然后抬起佐助的屁股，挺着自己的东西就用力地往佐助体内捅，一次又一次用硕大的肉刃破开佐助痉挛着收紧的肉壁，佐助终于如愿以偿地得到了最想要的抚慰，不禁失声尖叫了起来。

“啊...啊......哥哥、鼬...好深啊......啊、啊！这样好舒服......嗯嗯...啊啊......”佐助嘴边流下了来不及吞咽的涎水，汗水混着泪水顺着脸颊滑落，前胸蹭地鼬身上也沾上了带着奶香味的乳白色液体。佐助止不住地哭喊着，“那里...嗯......啊、啊！要受不了了......哥哥、噫啊！啊、啊！”

几乎鼬每动作一下，佐助的分身就抵着鼬的小腹颤抖着射出小股精液，几乎一直在高潮。佐助看着自己逐渐变得不正常的身体，撑在床上的膝盖颤着晃动，委屈地哭叫着：“要被...嗯啊啊——！身体、要坏掉了...啊啊啊......”

“现在就算是要我停下来也已经停不下来了......”鼬咬着牙，弟弟被欺负地胡言乱语眼尾发红的样子是这样的诱人。先前射在佐助体内的精液随着鼬剧烈的动作不断地从穴口溢出，每一次的律动过于迅猛，柔嫩的肠肉随着动作不断被翻出，由那里不断地发出叫人面红耳赤的水声，夹杂着囊袋拍打在雪白的屁股上发出的啪啪声。

“不...不要停......”佐助断断续续只听见了鼬说要停下来什么的，他紧紧抱住鼬，即便已经被操干到浑身一阵一阵地发软，小腹不断地痉挛着，体内的邪火还是没办法灭掉，“继续...哥哥......用力地...啊——操我...嗯啊！哥哥...啊、啊、啊！再快一点.......啊、嗯嗯——”

佐助又一次高潮了，他已经什么都射不出了，分身顶端的小口可怜兮兮地吐出一股又一股的清液。佐助抱紧了鼬的脖子，鼬还没有释放，仍然在大力操干着佐助不知满足的后穴。佐助被强迫顶开穴壁后一阵头皮发麻吓了一跳，哥哥还在继续，他可没有东西可以再射了啊......

“哥哥——！”佐助猛地挺起了胸膛，彻底软下了身子，像液体一样向下面滑去，却因为哥哥在体内的动作会猛地颤那么两下，佐助推搡着鼬想要停下，却因为脱力而显现出一种欲迎还拒的感觉，佐助被操地神志不清，大腿紧绷着合不拢，可鼬丝毫没有停下来的意思，“嗯...嗯啊......已经、射不出来了...啊！嗯啊啊......”

考虑到弟弟身体承受能力的鼬放慢了速度，巨物挺入的时候似乎还真能带着那么几分温情。鼬顶胯的动作变得缓慢起来，却还是把佐助顶地一抖一抖的，由于重力的原因每一下还是能顶到最深处。佐助粗喘着气慢慢适应下来之后害怕地发现自己身体里那团火依然没有彻底熄灭的意思，它翩跹着吹散的余热，又死灰复燃。佐助的身体再一次变得滚滚烫，嘴边的呻吟又染上了甜蜜婉转的色彩，叫他害怕到了极点。

“这种药吃下去......会被操死在床上的吧......啊...嗯.......”佐助不安地往鼬怀里钻了钻，却忍不住去摆动腰肢希望得到更加粗暴的对待，“哥哥...哥哥......我好害怕...我还想要怎么办......嗯...你再摸摸我好吗？用点力顶进去...嗯啊......”

“佐助......没事的，佐助......”

鼬怎能不心疼，他轻拍着佐助的后背，额角沁出细汗，安慰着怀里受惊的弟弟：“放轻松，前面射不出来就用后面......没事的...哥哥在你身边......”

鼬坐直了，掐着佐助的腰，把他整个人转了一个面，分身就插在佐助后穴中碾了半圈。佐助身体前倾，小声惊呼。

“嗯啊......哥哥...?”

小孩朝鼬疑惑地看了看，鼬用拇指顺着佐助的脊梁一段一段向下按压轻抚着想要佐助放松下来，温柔地说：“佐助，趴下去。”

佐助乖乖照做，身体伏到了床上紧贴着被单。

“屁股抬起来一点。”鼬又命令道。

“嗯......”佐助埋在被子里的脸染上一层好看的红色，从额角留下的细汗低落到了被单上，他全心全意信任地听从着哥哥的指挥，将屁股抬高了一些，催促道：“哥哥...快点......动动......”

鼬挺着跨抽插了两下，然后将手从佐助的背上一直滑到臀部，然后掐着佐助的腰开始用力地往里面顶撞，后入的姿势能够更深地进入，鼬红着眼，每一下都往佐助最敏感的地带顶去，快速地抽插着，佐助被顶得呻吟声都变得支离破碎，头晕晕乎乎的，眼前全是烟花在闪，只知道抬起屁股给鼬操。

“哥哥......再快一点...噫啊！啊、啊、嗯啊啊——那里...啊啊啊啊......”

“唔嗯嗯......那里真的...好舒服...嗯啊啊...啊、哥哥...嗯嗯嗯啊...好舒服...啊、啊......噫呀啊啊啊啊！”

佐助全身都软地不像话，他趴在床上肆意地呻吟着，以传达给哥哥最真实的感受。佐助的穴被鼬操地软烂，不知疲倦地紧紧包裹住鼬的东西，不停地被狠狠地操开，不断地吮吸然后痉挛着一阵一阵地收紧，鼬被吸得爽得头皮发麻，他大口地喘着粗气，压在佐助的背上，一边操着身下不知满足的少年，一边在他的肩头留下自己肩头同款的咬痕。

“佐助......嗯......”鼬闭着眼睛咬紧了牙关，身下抽插的动作便地迅猛起来，把穴口周围的皮肤打地通红，不断又水红色的柔软肠肉被翻出又塞回去，那里水光泛滥，透明而黏滑的润滑剂混着精液一起低落，在佐助大腿间拉扯出色情的丝线。佐助不断地扭动着腰肢方便鼬的动作以及被进入地更深，然后流着泪丢了理智般胡言乱语叫着哥哥的名字。

“啊、啊啊...噫啊啊啊啊啊——哥哥的！哈啊啊......呃啊啊啊啊——”

突然间的，鼬发了狠地快速抽插了几十下，死死掐着佐助的腰就在穴肉的热情缠绵下抵住佐助的屁股将一股股滚烫的精液注入了佐助温热湿润的体内。佐助一下将本就被扯得凌乱不堪的床单扯得死紧，眼球翻白，无精高潮爽得他几乎要晕过去，后穴一阵一阵地痉挛着收紧，全身无意识地抽搐着。射精长达好几秒，期间佐助的穴肉同时痉挛着达到了高潮，吸得鼬简直要爽上了天，鼬又动了几下，分身磨蹭着穴肉将几乎瘫软的佐助往前顶了顶，仍在高潮的佐助哭着张着小嘴“啊、啊”了两声，舒爽地蜷紧了脚趾。

鼬抽出分身，把佐助翻了一个身，小孩还陷在方才的情事之中，大腿痉挛着合不拢，小股小股的精液从他后面那张小嘴里吐出，浑身上下都是情事的痕迹。佐助大口地呼吸着，鼬把佐助从凌乱的床单上抱起询问着佐助的感受，感受到小孩逐渐变得正常的体温，鼬心里琢磨着大抵是药效退了。佐助的脸上还残存着未消减的红色，因为过于疲惫在鼬的怀中沉沉睡去。

鼬怜惜地吻了吻佐助的脸颊，将他抱到浴室中好好清理了一番。换好干净的床单后已是深夜，鼬看着弟弟的睡颜，回想着方才的混乱，心想自己还是过于冲动了，但弄成这样佐助也有责任。只是情难却罢了。

-

佐助提着一盒小蛋糕站在蛋糕店外等着鼬。

下雨了。盛夏的雨总是来得迅猛，又走得痛快。还好鼬想得周全，出门的时候带上了雨伞。佐助怎么也没想到就他和哥哥分开绕道去蛋糕店的这么一会儿，雨就下得这么大了。于是他站在蛋糕店门口的屋檐下等着鼬来接他。

佐助无所事事地朝街上张望着，看见不远处有一只黑色猫咪，淋着雨，一路向他的方向小跑着。

越来越近了。佐助想闲着也是闲着，他缓缓蹲下身子，抱着试探的心情招呼着淋雨的小家伙到他那里去。

小家伙真的朝着佐助奔去了，这是佐助没有预想到的。于是当小家伙伸出舌头舔着佐助的指尖的时候，佐助还因为细细的麻痒缩了缩手。

小家伙很美。他全身都是黑色的，就连瞳孔也同黑曜石一般闪着光泽。佐助四处望了望，挠了挠小家伙的下巴，小家伙立刻呼噜呼噜地躺在地上任由佐助爱抚。

太可爱了。面对猫儿湿漉漉求包养的眼神，佐助心一软，就想把这讨人喜欢的小家伙抱回家好好疼爱。佐助事后矛盾地想着，这是因为情难却吧，猫儿过于亲呢的动作让佐助难以拒绝。

当鼬撑着雨伞走来时，穿着白色无袖短衫和卡其色小短裤的佐助一手拎着买给他的小蛋糕，一手还抱着看起来有些湿哒哒又毛茸茸的黑色小团子。看见鼬提着菜走来后，佐助灿烂地笑了笑，然后小步跑过去钻到了哥哥的雨伞下。

见鼬的视线一只在自己手里的黑色团子身上，佐助微微仰着头向鼬解释道：“刚刚等你的时候，我看它一个人在雨里很孤独，我招呼它过来也不躲我，跟人亲得很呢。咪嗷咪嗷地叫，大概是饿了吧。等了那么久也没有主人来找他，他的毛上好几个地方都结块了，应该是被人遗弃的吧。”

“既然都没人要它了，我们可以养它吗？”佐助有些期待地问鼬。

看着佐助臂弯里微微轻颤着的小黑猫，还有弟弟期待的表情，鼬眼里露出了温柔的神色，揉着佐助毛茸茸的脑袋说：“想养就养吧。”

雨帘中，兄弟的背影渐渐远去，少年的笑容一如雨后的淡淡彩虹。

-END-


End file.
